EmSArcade
EmSArcade or, real name Emily Schulz, (born July 5, 1993) is a female video game commentator and occasional vlogger from Boston, Massachusetts. She started studying at the University of Massachusetts Amherst with a Japanese language & literature major, but later changed her major to East Asian Studies. She also learned how to speak fluent Japanese during her studies. She shows off some of her singing skills on the popular song Other Side Of The Screen. She is a self-proclaimed Nintendweed because of her love for Nintendo games. You can see this in her Super Mario Bros. In First Person commentary as she experiences some nostalgia from playing Mario Bros. as a child. She exclaims in one of her Q%As that her favorite video game is the Sims 2. Other Side Of The Screen On June 21, 2015, Emily released a song called Other Side Of The Screen, "A song about the existential question of community". The song was written and composed by James of MarkiplierSINGSbadly while Emily sang the song. It was also featured on Markipliers 8 Million Fans Video, where over 1,000 fans react to Markiplier's videos and in turn, reacted to by Mark himself. Lyrics I’ve been here day in, day out // Never spoken out loud // What I never knew // Is that you would be here too So I took my short steps // And I breathed my deep breaths // I did it cuz of you // Cuz you would see me through Did I make it clear that I love you // From the other side of the screen? // Did I try enough to convince you // Of what I really mean? // But now I see // You all are here for me How did things turn out this way? // I’m living my dream each day // Giving what I can // And learning who I am And now I look around me // And friends are all that I see // And everywhere I go // I hope that my heart shows // Did I say enough that I love you // From the other side of the screen? // Do I seem sincere when I thank you? // Cuz I mean just what I mean But now I see // You all are here // And now I see // You all are really here, yeah // And now I see // You all are here with me I’ve been here day in, day out // Said I love you out loud // What I never knew // Is that you would be here, too // The Static Speaks My Name/Depression Upon seeing many other YouTubers play the game, The Static Speaks My Name, and either misinterpret, or just not understand, Emily felt that she should play the game and explain the meaning behind it since she has dealt with depression in the past, and would understand it better than someone who hasn't suffered from depression. Games EmSArcade Has Played • Abelardo • Adams Drive 32 • Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Gaming YouTuber